


On a Cloudy Day

by Blouscail



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blouscail/pseuds/Blouscail
Summary: 'He looked downwards, fixated on his shirt, or rather, as Merlin noticed belatedly, Arthur’s shirt. He pursed his lips. At least he wasn't naked.'Or, Merlin meets Uther far earlier than expected.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	On a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song 'My Girl' by The Temptations, because it was stuck in my head the entire time I was writing this 😜
> 
> Funnily enough, I usually don't go for these types of fics. But this little scene wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to type it out. And I'm quite happy with it, as it turns out. 😊
> 
> Full disclaimer: I'm not British, and though I do try my best to write as if I was for the sake of these boys, some minor details might escape my attention. And, to twist the knife further, English isn't my first language... So, if some idioms or turns of phrases sound off, that might be why 😅
> 
> And now... you can have a little bit of domesticity, as a treat 👌🏻

Merlin woke up blissfully warm. He took a moment to hold onto Arthur just a bit tighter, then carefully untangled his arms and legs and slipped out of bed. He reached for his boxers and t-shirt, putting them on and heading for the kitchen. He was unable to refrain himself from looking back to smile at the sleepy lump, golden hair peeking out from under the bedsheets. He probably could’ve stood there watching him for hours, but he was really hungry, so he made his way downstairs. He was about to make coffee for Arthur when he realized there was already a half pot on.

“Morning,” Came a stern voice from behind him. Merlin froze on the spot; there was only one person that could be. He reluctantly turned around, hoping his smile didn’t look too forced. 

“Mr. Pendragon! Good morning,” His attempt at cheerfulness did nothing to assuage the older man. He looked downwards, fixated on his shirt, or rather, as Merlin noticed belatedly, Arthur’s shirt. He pursed his lips. At least he wasn’t naked.

“You’re Merlin, aren’t you?” Uther frowned.

“Yes, sir,” He cleared his throat and swallowed. The man was absolutely unreadable. Was he pissed off? Was he about to disown Arthur for what had clearly happened the night before? Was he just half-awake? Was Merlin actually still asleep and in the middle of a weird dream?? He was so caught up in his rambling thoughts he hadn’t noticed Uther standing and walking up to him. He looked at him in the eye, and Merlin tried his best not to blink. 

“You take good care of my son?” He looked even more serious just then, as if that was even possible.

“Of course!” He blurted out a little too quickly. “Of course,” he added, hoping he sounded more reassuring than nervous. His eyes widened when Uther got closer to him still, unflinching. At some point, Merlin realized he was holding his breath, and he could only stare as Uther grabbed the carafe and added coffee to his travel mug. He turned away, grabbing his briefcase and making for the door. He turned at the last minute, looked Merlin up and down one last time, gave a tiny nod, and left for work. Merlin blinked. 

“Merlin, you idiot, you’re wearing my shirt,” Arthur grumbled behind him, and it made him jump. He couldn’t even focus on lovely Arthur, still looking a bit rough from sleep and clad in only his boxer briefs. How long had he been standing there, staring at the door?

“Christ, what’s gotten into you?” Arthur snorted as he grabbed a mug for coffee. 

“I met your dad,” Merlin said, still in shock. At that, Arthur froze too. 

“What did he say?” He said tensely.

“Not much,” Merlin said truthfully. “I think he likes me?”

“What makes you say that?” Arthur looked back at him, slightly confused.

“He nodded at me,” he said, squinting and nodding along as well. When he looked back at Arthur, he was smiling. “What?”

“I love you, you know that?” Merlin smiled as well. Arthur had that effect on him. 

“I love you too,” Merlin replied, feeling warm again. He felt it further when Arthur wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “So, I don’t need to worry about Uther offing me in my sleep anymore?” Arthur huffed a laugh, pulling away from him. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Arthur replied instead, kissing him hungrily. Merlin replied in kind, until his growling stomach interrupted, making them both dissolve in giggles. Arthur fixed Merlin’s tea and made toast while Merlin started on the eggs for breakfast. Merlin couldn’t help but sneak glances back at Arthur the entire time, because if he was always jovial before, he was radiant now. It was as if he had stashed all of his happiness before, afraid to let it out in case things didn’t go smoothly. And now, with Uther seemingly okay with it all, Arthur was free to love him just as fiercely as Merlin ever did. 

"Open your mouth," Arthur instructed, holding a bit of buttered toast for Merlin to nibble on.

“Christ, I’m hungry,” Merlin 

“After last night’s exploits, I’m not surprised. I think the more appropriate word here would be ‘insatiable’,” Arthur teased, whispering the last word right in his ear.

“Shut up,” Merlin chuckled, squirming away.

Arthur wasn’t far, sneaking in behind him. Hugging him from front to back and resting his chin on his shoulder, Merlin leaned into Arthur, basking in his warmth again. The brilliant beams of sunlight streaming in through the window paled in comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ❤
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://blouscail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
